Tracks in the Snow
"Tracks in the Snow" event description ''Nothing motivates front line warriors more, than giants beasts walking behind them, which can destroy half of the enemy's army with one blow. These creatures are scarce in the world and you have to protect them ... and that can be a problem, as you can't keep them secret for long. But there will be no hiding today, for today, we march to war!'' The event lasts for 6 days. The player has to raid neutral camps in order to obtain the Predator's Fang. Combining four of these items in the forge will create the Primal Jewellery, the event's currency. They are used to purchase special artifacts and the Mastodon unit in the event shop. Event Camps Shelter *Medium camp (31-40 level) *2 Command Points needed to attack *Neutral units: Frost Cannon, Frostguard *Loot: **A 66% chance to get 1x Predator's Fang **Chance to find a Rune of Earth (II) **Gain 1,7x more resources and experience points **Random resource type Stonehenge *Hard camp (41-60 level) *3 Command Points needed to attack *Neutral units: Frost Cannon, Frostguard *Loot: **A 100% chance to get 1x Predator's Fang **Chance to find a Rune of Water (III) (Only if this rune is available in the game world. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) can be found in the Stonehenge.) **Gain 2,5x more resources and experience points **Random resource type Dynamic rune drop in Event Camps Rune of Earth (II) can be found in the Shelter Rune of Water (III) can be found in the Stonehenge, only after there are already common hard camps in the game world. Until then, Rune of Earth (II) can be found in Stonehenge. Event Items '''Predator's Fang '''– the item needed for creating the Primal Jewellery. Can be gained by attacking the neutral event camps (Shelter, Stonehenge) and also by attacking the Easy Portal (5% chance), Medium Portal (7% chance), Hard Portal (9% chance) and Very Hard Portal (11% chance). '''Primal Jewellery''' – the event's currency. Can be created by combining 4x Predator's Fang items in the Forge. '''Mastodon item''' – can be used to summon the Mastodon unit to your army. Event Shop Click on the Primal Jewellery in the inventory to display the Event shop: Event Units Mastodon Can be obtained in the Event Shop for 9 Primal Jewelries and costs 10000 gold to be recruited. Stats: * Upkeep – 280 * Damage – 9000 (normal) * HP – 17 000 * Resistance – 50 (frost) * Regeneration – 15 Special abilities: * '''Immortality''' – after the unit dies in battle, it reappears in the inventory and can be recruited again for 10000 gold. * '''War Veteran''' – boosts the amount of earned experience in battles up to 5%. The Mastodon's upkeep has to be 20% (1:5 ratio) of total upkeep of the currently used army to achieve the full effect of the ability. By using several Mastodons at the same time, the experience-boosting effect does not accumulate (meaning, it cannot go above the mentioned 5%). Event Artifacts Sacred Waistbelt (legendary belt) Features: * Damage: +7% (+7% with each additional level) * HP: +3% (+3% with each additional level) * Experience bonus: +6% (+4% with each additional level) Frozen Javelin (rare artifact) Features: * Magic damage: +5% (+5% with each additional level) * Spell damage on neutral units: +6% (+3% with each additional level) Mystic Spaulders (rare shoulder) Features: * Mana production: +10% (+3% with each additional level) * Magic cloud fading speed: +12% (+6% with each additional level) Weight of the World (rare boots) Features: * Building speed: +5% (+3% with each additional level) * Building cost: -4% (-3% with each additional level) Event Competition & Achievements Event competition: '''Jeweller''' – use the most Primal Jewellery in the event shop. Event achievements: '''Mastodon army''' – have X Mastodons in your army. '''Jewel spender''' – use X Primal jewellery in the event shop. Event Quest list =